The Other Brother
by Ferret's Earmuffs
Summary: Sparky is Inuyasha’s brother. He’s half demon, half... dog? Now that doesn’t seem right.


**The Other Brother  
****Greetings**

**By Ferret**

_Summary: Sparky is Inuyasha's brother. He's half demon, half… dog? Now that doesn't seem right._

_I don't own Inuyasha, but Sparky was my idea._

* * *

This story has a boy and a girl. It has a portal that takes you to, not another world, but another time. It has siblings who hate each other, demons who hate humans, and human who hate demons. It has a girl, who's really the reincarnation of the girlfriend of the guy she's traveling with. It has a boy who's an orphan. It has another orphan, who's not a boy, but a really bitchy man. He'd probably cut your head off if he heard you say it though.

Our story also has a sad demon slayer, a lecherous monk, a friendly cat companion, a young fox, and just to top things off, they're mostly all orphans as well.

But really, this story starts with none of the above mentioned characters. It starts on a clear summer day, in a forest filled with rustling trees and chirping birds. It starts with a creature, trotting over fallen leaves and soggy ground on all fours. And really, this is an odd creature with which to start the story.

The creature had the appearances of a fairly young man. His smooth skin tanned from spending most of his life under the harsh sun, his long fingers digging holes into the soft earth, and even a wet, pink tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. It was his not-so-manlike appearances that would really throw off any onlooker.

For example, his back was covered entirely in soft, white fur.

He bounded through a small stream, lapping up some of the water as he went by, happiness evident in his beautiful golden eyes. He had succeeded in soaking his tattered blue pants, the only purpose of which seemed to be to cover up his nudity. He didn't care.

Stopping under a tree, the creature cocked his head. His ears, longer and than most and pointy like those of any other demon, were intent on one sound. The wind blew past him, fluffing the fur that grew on the back of his ears and blowing his long, silver hair out of his face. He perked up and let out an excited 'yip'.

Turning abruptly, the creature took off past the tree, his long, fluffy tail flowing behind him in the breeze. His fuzzy feet tore up the earth beneath them as he dashed through the bushes.

A faint scream of surprise was muffled in his hair.

* * *

"That looks about done!" chirped a young woman, plucking a stick out of the earth beside the fire. Her long black hair bounced around her back as she bobbed her head in contentment. "Perfect!" she stated, referring to the skewered fish she held in her fingers.

This girl was named Kagome.

"Here." The skewered fish was then handed over to her companion. He grabbed the food rudely and began to tear into it with his sharp teeth.

Now, I could spend another five paragraphs telling you that this boy had long, silver hair, wore all red, tapped his foot impatiently the whole time Kagome was cooking, and sported a pair of fluffy, completely adorable, white, pointy, dog ears. But chances are that if you are reading this story, you already know who Inuyasha is. I have therefore compressed this all into one, pointless paragraph that you probably should have just skipped over.

Please don't be mad.

To continue with the story, we know that Inuyasha took the food without thanks, ate it hungrily, and then he most likely proceeded to eat the food of one young fox demon named Shippo.

But all this doesn't matter. All this is just leading up to what is about the happen. Something that starts with the perking up of dog ears, continues with a rustling in the bushes heard by all, and finally ends with Inuyasha flat on his back, head dangerously close to the fire, with an odd young boy pinning his chest down and sniffing his… ass?

Now a tough manly demon (or half demon as he is often reminded) like Inuyasha would never tolerate such odd, and frankly gay, behaviour. The strange boy was roughly discarded and promptly greeted with an intensely furious gaze.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha fumed.

He was treated to an obliviously happy smile. The boy opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out the side.

"Please excuse him Master Inuyasha. I'm afraid he's not the brightest." A flea had jumped off the boy's head and latched itself onto Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha, feeling the slight prick of having his blood sucked, promptly slapped Myoga and allowed him to float harmlessly to the ground.

"Who the hell does he think he is, jumping on me like that?"

Myoga straitened himself up to answer, but was interrupted as the subject of their discussion barked.

"BROTHER!"

Needless to say, Inuyasha was confused.

* * *

_What do you think? Should I continue? Please review, but don't aim to __insult me._


End file.
